


I wanna burn those clothes (but they look great on you)

by Kyriadamorte



Series: Kyri's Finnrose Week 2019 fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight, F/M, Smut, fucking in broom closets, porn with only the faintest attempt at plot, when you hate capitalism but your partner looks hot in fancy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: Finn and Rose go back to Canto Bight. She still hates the place. And the clothes.AKAFinnrose smut in fancy clothes.





	I wanna burn those clothes (but they look great on you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 - Canto Bight - for Finnrose week 2019

The second time they go to Canto Bight, Rose is a bit surprised that they aren't immediately arrested. She suspects it's due, in part, to the fact that most of the people here are better at recognizing status rather than faces.She's not wearing her greasy jumpsuit and Finn's sewn-up (read: stapled-up) jacket has been left safely back at base.Instead, they're doing a disgustingly good impression of rich people - well, at least their clothes are.

Finn's wrapped in a dark blue top with a frankly absurd amount of buttons and wraps and functionless little belts with silver fastenings.It pulls tight across his chest and back in a way that has Rose feeling…conflicted.It's a stupid, overpriced, completely impractical piece of clothing and Finn looks absolutely breathtaking in it.

(She's not even going to let herself think about those too-tight pants.)

Rose, on the other hand, is trying navigate a sheer black dress that was clearly made for a woman a bit taller than she is with neckline that plunges nearly down to her navel. There's a slit up along her left thigh which is probably the only thing stopping her from tripping over the diaphanous material. She's a bit nervous that if she turns too quickly or lifts a drinking glass too high she's going to show these scumbags all she has to offer.

So, they look great.When they're standing still.Anything more than the barest movement, however, and Rose is sure it's glaringly obvious that they're playing dress up and they don't belong.

And, yet, still nothing.Not so much as a second glance.

(Well, a second glance at their _faces_.Their butts and boobs have certainly gotten quite a lot of second, third, and fourth glances.)

The fact that they are parked legally and not running around in a semi-blind panic is probably also helping.

The actual mission itself doesn't take that long.She locks eyes with an elderly Twi'lek and raises her glass.She saunters over slowly in an angular black dress with a bunch of pointless….well, _points_ all over it.She pulls up a chair across from Finn and Rose and they play one of the shortest, worst games of Sabacc Rose has ever played. A pity, because Rose is not half bad, normally, but she's too focused on slipping the small file over with the small pile of cards in a way that won't get caught by cameras to even read what cards she has.

And then it's done.Just like that. Three hundred and forty seven pages of secrets and intrigue and pleas for help passed off to a stranger. 

A stranger dressed like everything Rose hates.A stranger who would have fit in on the shiny walkways on Rose's home planet, flanked by stormtroopers and sneering down at her coughing parents, calculating the cost of their lives. Rose's heart pounds in her clenched jaw, but she lets herself breathe when she sees the older woman's nostrils flare slightly as she passes a group of gamblers.

It's fine. It's going to be fine. It's all fine.

~

It's not fine.

Well, the hand-off is fine - thank the fourteen gods - but their pick up is not.

"It's gonna be a bit, guys," says Poe's voice amidst the static. "We ran into some trouble.Gotta shake our new _friends_ before we come pick you guys up."

He doesn't sound _too_ concerned, but that doesn't stop Rose or Finn from being worried. And bored. And left in this gilded hell hole with nothing to do and nowhere to go and not nearly enough money and no real timeline about when they're getting out.They order some cheap food and try to make it last a full three hours, but some rather insistent droids shoo them out of their seats.It's better just to leave rather than make a scene.Or more of a scene anyway.

The eyes that had been roaming over them when they'd first arrived seem to stick more and more.Then there are whispers and she knows they're in trouble.

"Come on," Finn says, grabbing her hand. "This way."

They weave in and out of over-bright hallways at a pace that's a bit too fast - both to avoid suspicion and for Rose's poor feet.They hit a short span with no one in it.Finn looks left, right, then opens tiny, unobtrusive door and pulls her through.

It's dark and smells both moldy and oddly floral. "Where are we?"  
  
"Cleaning closet. Saw them come in and out of here a while back. If their rounds are what I think they are, they shouldn't be back for a few hours at least."

Rose lets out a sigh of relief - or tries to, much to the dismay of her dress - and toes off her shoes. Blood rushes back into her feet and she's intimately aware of the blisters that have started to form.

"If we need to run this time, we're gonna be in trouble," she says, peering into the dim light, hoping her eyes will adjust faster. "These clothes are the worst."

"Oh yeah," Finn says, running a single finger along her neckline. "Absolutely terrible."

"How do these people wear shit like this all the time?" she grumbles, although her nipples have started to harden beneath the flimsy material of the offending item, the traitorous things.

Finn steps closer and kisses her forehead.His lips make their way down her face, along the shell of her ear, her neck, as he says, "S'What happens when you don't really have to work, I guess."

She puts her hands on his waist and pulls him closer before running her hands up his worse and along his chest. Truly horrible jacket - there's no doubt about that - but she can feel the ripple of his muscles straining against the perfectly tailored fabric. She starts undoing all of the ties and fastens, although most of them aren't even really keeping things together. "Ridiculous and disgusting, absolutely disgusting."

Finn hums and the fingers on his other hand start grazing lightly up from her knee along her thigh, up, up as high as the slit goes and then beyond.He'd discovered a few weeks ago that she likes those light touches and has been sure to work them in to all of their…romantic interactions since.It's both deeply endearing and deeply effective.

She pulls on his collar and then they're kissing.Usually, they like to start that off soft, too, but this time it's hard - pressing, sucking, a bit of teeth.Finn's hand reaches her underwear and pulls it down frantically.She wriggles to help him along and is doubly glad she'd rid herself of her shoes earlier. Then his fingers are back, circling, opening her up, rubbing along the places she'd shown him.

He doesn't need her to show him anymore.

She tries to undo the buckle of his belt or make _some_ sort of leeway on his pants, but she's too riled up and it's too dark and the fucking things are too ridiculous.She settles for cupping him through the fabric and running her thumb along the length of him.  
  
"Fuck, Rose," he says, breaking from her lips with a moan. "I- oh, _fuck_ -"  
  
"Help me? I can't-" she loses her focus, preoccupied with the heavy heat of him beneath her fingers. "This stupid outfit. I can't figure out how to-"  
  
"Oh, shit, yeah- there's this thing.You gotta pull forward and then back-"  
  
Luckily he realizes she has no idea what he's talking about and just does it himself.His pants are barely past his beautiful buttocks before Rose takes his cock in hand.He gasps and looks shocked - she can tell, even in the shadows. It's the same look he has every time, like he can't quite accept that it's really happening.

"Rose, can I? Can we? I wanna-" His hand has made its way inside the top of her dress and it's apparently distracting both of them.

"Yeah.Yes, Finn, _please_.I want you to."

She has no idea what she's agreeing to, but she trusts Finn and is pretty sure she's going to be on board for whatever he's got in mind.

She's right. And Finn's a genius.

He slips his hand out of from her top - which earns a muffled _hmmp!_ in complaint - but then he's pushing her stupid, flowy dress out of the way and around her hips and hooking his hands under her thighs and then she's up, up against the wall and - " _Oh!" -_ he's inside her.

The quick pleasure-pain-pressure has Rose throwing her head back and hitting the wall with a loud _clunk._ It doesn't even hurt (or, if it does, she barely notices).

"Hush," he teases, a whisper tickling at her ear, "you're going to get us caught."

She can feel his smirk and she can't help but smile in return, even as she rolls her eyes.She playfully smacks his left bicep - flexed with the effort of holding her up. " _Ass."_

She's about to remind him just exactly who pulled whom into a closet and started getting frisky in the middle of a mission when he pulls back and pushes back in again with a sharp snap of his hips. She lets out a grunt - stifling the full-on groan that was threatening to come out, thank-you-very-much, _Finn_ \- and the words die on her lips.He does it again, a bit slower, adjusts a bit and then-

"Oh, _fuck_ , Finn, yes- please, fuck-"

She can't stop the words coming out of her mouth, but she does have the wherewithal to keep them as whispers muffled by Finn's collarbones. She deserves a lot of credit on that front because Finn has angled himself just right and every thrust is giving her the sort of pleasure that involves seeing stars and lightning and other soppy, nonsensical metaphors.

"You're doing so well, Rose, being so quiet, so good for me, fuck you feel so good, I can't believe this, can't believe you, you're so soft, so warm, fuck, _Rose-_ "

Finn babbles sometimes.It's adorable.And sexy.And hilarious.She giggles, which turns into a moan as Finn pushes back in, which makes her laugh _harder_ , which is probably contracting her muscles around him because he's hissing slightly and then thrusting harder.But he's smiling, too, even though he's biting his lip and closing his eyes in concentration.

She's close and he is, too, so she holds on tighter with one arm and reaches down between her legs with the other.She makes small circles with her fingers slightly to the right of her clitoris and can feel him moving in and out of her beneath her touch.

"Gods, Rose, yes, come on, fast, like that. I can feel you, _gods-"_

She pushes her heels against his back and tries to match his thrusts, tries to speed them up.She slips slightly and he has to grip her tighter to stop her fall.The slightly scrape of fingernails across her soft thighs has her coming with a gasp.Finn, bless him, follows almost immediately after - one, two, three, and then a long grind of his hips pushing her firmly into the wall.

Finn's breaths slow - deep, gasping puffs into the crook of her neck - the rise and fall of his chest still lifting her slightly up and down, even as he struggles to stay standing. Rose plays with the hair at the nape of his neck, scratching nonsense drawings into his curls. "I fucking hate this place."

_But I love you. I love you. I love-_

Finn laughs - she'll never tire of the sound - and murmurs just behind her ear, "Yeah. Me too."

A high beep emits from Finn's discarded belt.Poe's voice echoes up from the floor, "We've got clear skies, nothing but stars on our tails.Should be there within the next hour."

Finn and Rose burst into giggles.

"Guys? Finn? Rose?"

It's going to be hell redoing all those damn buckles.


End file.
